


The Perilous Path.

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Destiny is a funny thing, Dragon!Merlin, Fantasy, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: The human trudged up the path, towards his destination. At the end of it... the Dragon lay, waiting.





	The Perilous Path.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by absolutely [awesomely STUNNING art ](http://incalescentember.tumblr.com/post/160665534668/i-cant-think-of-a-caption-15-hours)by [Jo](http://incalescentember.tumblr.com). I mean... I actually think I dreamed this story and then it won't leave me alone, even though I should be concentrating on my acbb... because Jo's art is just that good. ♥

The man trudged up the path, his feet dragging, and exhaustion weighing heavy on his shoulders. Every now and then he stopped and stared upwards, wondering how much longer he had to climb. He took out his water skin and gulped down the last few drops of water.

He had come a long way, and there was still so much more to go.

On the top of the mountain, deep inside a cave, the Dragon waited: for yet another warrior to come challenge him, yet another Knight to want his head in order to please their King, and maybe, just maybe, for someone different.

When the human reached the highest part of mountain, another thing that took him off guard was the wind. Harsh, strong gales threatened to uproot him, as he carefully walked on the narrow pathway. He had to close his eyes and swallow when he accidentally looked down. If he fell… there won’t be anything left to recognize him from. Instead, he focused his gaze straight ahead, his destination in sight.

There was a cave at the end of the path, dark and foreboding. Two torches were alight outside it, their flames unbothered by the wind, obviously fed by magic. The man swallowed, hand going towards his sword reassuringly, even though he hoped he won’t be needing it.

He planted his feet securely, bracing against the wind, and called out, “Hello.” There was no response so he cleared his throat and repeated, louder this time, “Anybody there?”

The Dragon tried to ignore the call at first, hoping whoever it was would go away, disappointed. It really was in no mood for a battle at the moment, another ignorant man’s blood on his hands. The call was repeated and it sighed, stretching its wings, causing one of the large boulder to fall down with a loud crash. Just as well then; if it was completely honest… it was also bored.

The man took a compulsive step back when two large blue orbs suddenly glowed from inside the cave, coming closer. “Umm… hi,” he waved his hand, taking another step back as a snout came into view. It was not one of his wiser decisions because he foot slipped, his balance tipping. The ground under his feet gave away, and he flailed as gravity overtook him, resigning himself to a quick and nasty death.

He was surprised when something broke his fall, grabbing him. Talons- the part of his mind that was not busy freaking out, supplied. When he opened his eyes, he found himself staring right into the eyes of a fearsome creature, golden glow in them fading, replaced by the brilliant blue he had seen a few moments back.

The Dragon sighed again, staring at the man in his claws. It would be so easy to crush him… but it always gave them a chance. Even though this one seemed remarkably more stupid than all the ones before him. He had not even drawn his sword! “What is this? Another Knight, coming here looking for a daring quest?” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but it was hard. Just because it was a dragon, didn’t mean the frequent murder attempts and challenges didn’t sting.

“No.” The man shook his head vehemently. The Dragon- and holy shit he was staring at a dragon- had it all wrong. He felt the hold tighten around him and he just barely managed to swallow his panic. He looked into the large expressive eyes, and they seemed strangely vulnerable at the moment. The Dragon had spread his large blue wings, in a show of strength, or in preparation for a fight... The man realized that the gesture was meant to induce fear, but he found them beautiful instead; magnificent.

“Then why are you here?” The question came in a grumbling voice, filled with disbelief.

“For protection,” he admitted. This apparently shocked the beast enough that it slowly lowered him, placing him on the ground. “I was told that this was the safest place one can be.”

The human was not wrong. Not many could reach this cave, and those that did, would have to get through the Dragon first. It would take an army… and even that would not assure the enemy victory. The Dragon was old, and knew battle strategies that were long lost to time, had become myths. And then there was magic to consider too, ancient and powerful beyond any human’s imagination. Still, it had to be sure that the mortal wouldn’t try to sink his sword into its heart while it slept. (No blade could pierce its scales, but it was the intent that mattered). “Explain.”

The man swallowed nervously. This was his only chance, and he didn’t want to spoil it. ‘ _Walk across the Deserted plains, through the Marches of the Dead, until you reach the foot of the Brown Mountain. Climb on top of it… and there you will find your best chance at survival. If someone asks for protection there, it is never refused._ ’ That’s what the druids had told him, and that’s what he tells the Dragon. It seemed to waver, not trusting his word.

“My uncle is hunting me. He has usurped my throne and slain all those that were loyal to me. I need someplace to stay safe, until I am ready to form a battle strategy.” It stung to accept how helpless he was, but he couldn’t risk the Dragon’s distrust. A bruised ego was a small price to pay for staying alive. “Please.”

It had been a long time since anyone had come with that particular request. The druid who had passed on the information was right. This had been a place of protection for centuries, before it became a place where stupid nobles came with a reckless drive to prove their worth. The Dragon narrowed its eyes in suspicion, but could smell nothing but honestly and tentative hope from the human. “So… can I stay?” he said, widening his eyes pleadingly.

The dragon watched the man’s bright hair sway in the wind, the sun glinting off it, making the strands look like gold threads, and decided he will keep him, hoard him like a treasure, and safe from prying hands.

And if the time came, if the mortal proved his worth, then maybe it will fly into battle once again- like it used to, in the years long past- with a purpose worth fighting for… and with a rider on it’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> The art is totally not mine. It's absolutely lovely [Jo](http://incalescentember.tumblr.com)'s. Please go give her lots of love.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Dragon's Visitor (The Perilous Path Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809803) by [LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens)




End file.
